The present invention relates to film resistors, a method for their production, and also novel connection wires made of nickel for film resistors. Film resistors in the sense of the present invention comprise a resistive pattern on an electrically insulating surface of a substrate, wherein the resistive pattern is covered with a glass cover and is electrically connected with connection wires, wherein the connection wires project out from the glass cover.
In particular, the connection wires are mechanically fixed to the glass cover. The glass cover is formed by the deposition of glass paste and its firing on the substrate. Construction in single units is expensive for mass production. If several film resistors are encased with glass together on a common substrate, the film resistors can then by partitioned by sawing.
According to the Heraeus brochure “Ceramic and glass measurement resistors/film resistors/test resistor thermometers” (PTM-W2), film resistors with platinum-coated connection legs made of nickel are known. Such film resistors are designed for high-temperature applications between 400° C. and 1000° C.